


The Lost Tale of Lee Seunghyun

by seung_nee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other Big Bang members but not as much, TimeTravelAU, kingsandqueens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seung_nee/pseuds/seung_nee
Summary: "Bring your essay to life!"And Jiyong does just that - literally.





	1. The Legacy

“Remember, this final project is worth sixty percent of your final grade. It will determine whether or not you will be eligible for your postgraduate. Hell, even if you meet the requirements, you may not make it in.” The lecturer scans the large theatre, her eyes landing on one particular person, “Did you hear that Kwon Jiyong?”

 

The younger man looks up like a deer caught in headlights, quickly placing his phone down. Fuck. “Loud and clear ma’am.”

 

She gives him a suspicious look, an underestimating one to say the least. The one that judges him from afar, and he wants to just bury himself away from the eyes on his fellow classmates. “Very well.” she says, turning her attention back to the selection of one hundred students. “You have this two week break to complete it. But, surely you all must’ve started anyways.” Again, another glance at Jiyong.

 

“Very well then, enjoy your break. Work hard, and I expect to read mind-blowing essays once we return. Remember class, bring your essay to life! Write like you’ve never written before. Give these historical figures a voice.”

 

It wasn’t that Jiyong didn’t enjoy History, he loved it - every aspect. However, he did not care at all for acquiring a position in the postgraduate class. He simply took it to fill up the missing spots in his timetable, an elective. But, just like any other student, he was expected to earn the highest grades, the highest of the high. So high, that they seemed out of reach, but it didn’t hurt to try. And try he would.

 

Gathering the last of his belongings, and shoving them quickly into his bag, he gets held back by the sturdy voice of his lecturer. “Jiyong, a minute please, if you may.” Just great.

 

And then he begins the walk of shame, trudging down the steps, backpack hung on his shoulder, and earphones dangling out of his pocket. The glasses get pushed up for the hundredth time today, and his drawing pencil seems to dig into his thigh from the inside of his pocket. His phone buzzes, and he knows its Seunghyun asking where he is at. Because leave it up to Seunghyun to grow impatient.

 

The lecturer folds her arms, walking towards her student, sighing deeply, “I assume you have chosen a historical figure to write about, correct?”

 

Had he? He ponders - of course he hadn’t, but it didn’t hurt to try. Yet, he knows there’s no winning with his lecturer. “I assume not.” she questions, and he nods. She walks to behind the podium and bends down to her bag, grabbing out a piece of paper and pen. There she scribbles on it and hands it to Jiyong. But, she hesitates before she does - looking her student in the eye.

 

“I expect this essay to be on time, I don’t want you losing marks due to late submission. You’re an amazing writer, Jiyong. Don’t let me down - no more second chances.” She had gathered Jiyong’s character incredibly well over the last eight or so weeks of the semester. He was a bright student, a lazy one, but bright nonetheless. 

 

Jiyong examines the piece of paper that now sits in her hand.  _ Lee Seunghyun. _

 

Perching her own glasses up looking her student in the eye. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the great Lee Seunghyun.”

 

“The driving force behind the King of Amethyst.” He adds, “Of course, I’ve heard of him, who hasn’t?”

 

The tale of Lee Seunghyun - the spouse of the King Soohyuk of Amethyst. The driving force that helped save the beloved Kingdom. It happened centuries ago, but there were remains even today. Museums and art-galleries remembered the tale - they honoured the spouse. The town had murals dedicated to him. But, the story was incomplete. No one never knew what happened to him once the battle was won. 

 

The history books are clueless, the paintings depict a sombre atmosphere, and the remains of the beloved tale show no hints whatsoever. The King’s final will showed heartbreak and sorrow over his beloved - leaving his wealth to a spouse that ceased to exist. To have such a prominent figure in the history of their town disappear without a trace made no sense. Many assumed he was hidden away as a form of protection by the King. Others stated he had died in the battle. There was never a solid answer, and frankly - despite growing up with the tale, Jiyong never came to a conclusion. Many, did not even believe any of it to be true - but his heart told him otherwise. 

 

“The tale has been around for centuries - it almost feels like a myth. And a lot of what has been found has been lost in translation.”

 

He keeps his eyes on the piece of paper, but his ears are alert as his lecturer speaks. “Many students have written about him, and truthfully - they’ve become more like children’s books, rather than analytical essays with deep thought.”

 

“Didn’t the Dean stop essays from being written about him two years ago?” Jiyong questions.

 

“He did, I don’t know how far his blood and ancestral line go back - but there seems to be some sort of family relation with Lee Seunghyun. Out of respect - he stopped any further analytical interpretations. You know, to just let his legacy rest in peace.”

 

“Well, not to be rude ma’am, but then why are you handing me this?” He points to the held up piece of paper in his hand.

 

She smiles, “Because, you young man--” she says, motioning towards Jiyong “--will write about him!”

 

Jiyong isn’t exactly sure what to say. “Me?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Out of all the other smart students?”

 

“Well yes.”

 

He’s a tad bit frozen on his spot, “After all that’s happened, I don’t want to end up disrespecting him in any sort of way.”

 

The lecturer gives a small eye roll, “Anyone is free to write about a historical figure, although I must admit - the essays past students wrote about him were pure garbage. One even had the nerve to call him a fire breathing dragon? Imagination is great, but not as much in analytical essays.” she clasps her hand together.

 

“And that is where you come in, Kwon Jiyong!”

 

“How so?”

 

“Just like every year - the best essays provide a better chance of entering the postgraduate programme - which you don’t care about.” She shifts closer to her student, “However, this year the best essay will be published on the greatest online History journal!”

 

“Historian Central?

 

“Glad you remember the name.”

 

He almost feels offended at that. “And how do I fit into this?”

 

“After several discussions with the Dean of History, he allowed for Lee Seunghyun to be written about, once again, however, he had thorough instructions. The paper is only to be written by the brightest student, and after inspections of grades and all that, despite your late submissions, we both decided that you fit the bill.”

 

Wait. Him? He fits the bill out of one hundred students? It was him? He understood he held a wonderful streak of high grades - but really, him? The highest of the faculty in the University chose him? His lecturer seems to catch his confused expression.

 

“We had several requests from students to write about this, but they were all declined. And if it helps - the winner gets about five thousand in prize money, which you most likely do care about.” She gives a forced smile hoping for a good outcome. 

 

“So, from all that there is, I have to gather more evidence and provide a more logical conclusion to what could have happened?”

 

“Good, you also read your assignment instructions! We’re off to a good start.”

 

Well, it doesn’t seem like he has any other choice. The art gallery and museum had loads of information - although limited in some sense - there was still enough. On top of that Jiyong had his bright imagination mixed with logic. How hard could it be?

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

\--

 

“The Lee Seunghyun?” Youngbae almost chokes on his drink, “The badass who basically told the King what to do and saved the Kingdom? Dude!”

 

“Do you remember the uproar that was caused when the Dean banned any form of publication all because a student said he was a fire breathing dragon?” Seunghyun pipes up, he’s excited.

 

Daesung takes note of the commotion, finishing up his energy drink. “That’s insane Hyung. His story has been a huge part of everyone’s childhood - insulting it is like insulting my Lego collection.”

 

Seunghyun nods in agreement, turning a bit serious. “I don’t blame the Dean though, I wouldn’t want anyone writing disrespectfully about a family member or someone that is a prominent figure of our history.”

 

“That’s why I’m so confused! Why me?” The question still lingers in his mind. Why him out of all students?

“Don’t be so tough on yourself, Ji! Who knows, you might just bring him another legacy.” Youngbae pats his friend’s arm - he’s not exactly sure why it’s a big deal, but he also gets it at the same time. 

 

“I just hope I don’t fuck it up.”

 

\--

 

“Lee Seunghyun please.”

 

The national library is a tad bit busier today, he recognizes some students from his class. Some are huddled up behind the computer, others hunched over a book to do with their historical figure. The old man behind the desk, eyes him, his white moustache needs to be shaved, but his glasses look amazing. Jiyong makes a mental note to buy himself some. Maybe as a reward with all that prize money if he wins. 

 

“Do you have special permission? I can’t give you anything without a permit, young man.” he pushes his glasses up again. “Everything behind this door is kept under careful supervision, very valuable information, expensive at that.”

 

Jiyong digs into his pocket, trying to grab what his lecturer had given him this morning before he set about on his research. The special yellow piece of paper as it had been labelled. He hands it over, the old man inspects it, and his attitude does a complete 360.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you”, He grins, “Any particular book in mind?”

 

“Any will do.”

 

He disappears, and returns a few minutes later, with a thick book in his grasp. Handing it over he halts, “Careful son, this one is an important one. Heavy information, not for the weak hearted. Should do good for your assignment.”

 

Not for the weak-hearted? He had read so much of gruesome history, surely this was nothing. “I will be fine, promise.”

 

The book slips into Jiyong’s grasp. “With that little slip of yours, I give you permission to loan it out for more than two hours.” his hands hold firmly onto Jiyong’s. Jiyong gulps.

 

“There is to be no damage done to it in any sort of way and any part of it shouldn’t leave the premises, or the consequences will be dire.” He then pats the younger man, “Use the study room at the back of the room, lock the door - people often don’t knock, and I’m sure you need all the time that you can get.”

 

“Uh, thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Use your imagination, but not all of it. You can’t change what’s already set in stone.”   
  


And into the study room, he goes, right to the back. A few murmurs and glances are sent his way - had gossip already spread that quickly? Surely not. But it’s University, it was bound to get out at some point. Regardless, work needs to be done, and so once he reaches the room, the door is locked behind him. And thus, he begins his long night of reading. 


	2. Two: Riddle Me This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Use a glance, and you’ll have a second chance. Think it through, answer before the curfew.

Typing and writing, endlessly, for hours and hours. It seems like it’s been days since Jiyong last saw the sunlight. In reality, it hasn’t even been a mere ten minutes, and that’s what hurts the most - that he actually has to put effort into all of this. It tires him out, and his eyes scream for nothing but sleep, and sleep they do.

 

The book is thick, and old, and dusty, and everything that a book should not be in his opinion. With each turn of the page his nostrils flare, wanting to sneeze. He knows this piece is ancient, but even then, it shouldn’t be flaring up his allergies at such a pace. 

 

Lee Seunghyun’s history was extensive, but surely not all of that could fit into this big book. Did it contain a certain part of history? Surely, it can’t be that large. Nevertheless, Jiyong’s grades needed to be maintained, and if it meant staying up all night to achieve this goal, then so be it. But, that’s where his problem lies - it’s only been three hours. Three hours and not a single piece of information has been noted down. The typing seems to be google searches, and the writing is really just sketches of whatever crosses his mind. 

 

Sketches of the great Lee Seunghyun. His own vision, nothing like the murals that were painted around town. He draws inspiration from the paintings in the art gallery, and my oh my, he’s a handsome one at that. An absolute beauty, Jiyong understands why King Soohyuk had mourned for him to such a great extent. To lose such a beauty - no. He’s more than just something to look at - hell, he saved an entire Kingdom by his own hands. He’s admirable. A role model, someone that his mother told him to look up to when growing up. 

 

Almost, like a cartoon character on his television, where he becomes a part of your life, but he’s not there. He’s not  _ real. _

 

“Daydreaming in there, are we?” the knock and the deep voice of the Librarian interrupts his thoughts. How long had he been in lost in his thoughts? The younger man leaps out of his chair, opening the door in a hurry.

 

Walking past him, the old man makes his way in, “Thought I’d lost you there for a moment.” he chuckles, placing another book on his desk. He glances at the open book, not even halfway yet. “Ah, I figured you hadn’t gotten far, it doesn’t really give you much, does it young man?”

 

Jiyong only shakes his head and musters a sad smile. “It’s just everything I already know, but in a more long and boring version.”

 

“Right,” he points to the new book placed on the desk, “We’re closing up for the night,” he picks it up, “this one here is one you can take home and study. Same rules apply, needs to be returned in the same condition that it leaves in.”

 

He then grabs the first book, tucking it under his arm, and making his way towards the door, “I’ll be the last one out, so meet me at the front in five minutes, I’m sure you don’t want to spend the night in here.”

And before Jiyong can get a word in he’s gone.

 

So, he does as told. Packs up his belongings, the last thing to go into his bag is the new book. It doesn’t smell weird and isn’t covered in dust, Jiyong appreciates that. Just from the cover he feels enlightened. It’s inviting - full of colours, all bright and warm. The title is in bold, capital letters, in bright red.

 

_ The Unfinished Tale of Lee Seunghyun. _

 

Interesting. He eyes it as he walks towards the Librarian, a tad bit confused that there’s no mention of an author, no publication details either. Hell, it’s blank.

 

“Excuse me, but there’s nothing in here.” Jiyong ponders. The old man simply smiles at him, locks up behind them, then turns around, a hand on Jiyong’s upper back as they walk down the steps.

 

“There is.”

 

Point blank. “But, there isn’t.” he draws out his words, even longer trying to make his point, almost as if he’s judging the man for confusing him. “There’s no author or anything.”

 

“You’re the author my son.”

 

“Me?”

 

The Librarian nods, “It’s a special book, one that cannot be handed out to anyone. Take as long as you need with it, just be careful. That is all I ask.”

 

What on earth was up with people trusting him with such big things? First, his lecturer, and now this Librarian. It was a bit odd. No, it was very odd.

 

“I mean, I guess.”

 

The Librarian sighs, and gets into the Taxi that’s just pulled up. When on earth did he call a Taxi? He doesn’t even recall any sort of phone being near the old man. “I trust you will finish the unfinished tale. Have a good night.”

 

And with that, he’s gone. The vehicle drives off at such a pace, that Jiyong doesn’t even have time to register its insanely fast speed. It’s simply gone within seconds.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

\--

He reaches his studio apartment at 10:55pm, and it’s 10:57 pm by the time he sits down on the small couch in the middle of his room. Bag left by the door, pieces of paper scattered across the floor, and the book sat on the coffee table right in front of him. 

 

The bright red title stares at him, as if it’s mocking him right now. He’s not exactly sure what the old man had meant, but it doesn’t sit well in his stomach. With what he sees as a large amount courage, the first page of the book opens up. 

 

_ Blank. _

 

Annoyed, he flips through the entire book. It’s completely blank. All that decorates it is the front cover, the rest is blank. How is this going to help with his assignment? He’s not entirely sure how, but he’s not dumb. There’s got to be a deeper meaning to this. He closes the book shut, a deep breath, then opens it once again.

 

_ Blank. _

 

Third time's the charm, right? Open, shut, and then open.

 

_ It’s not blank. _

 

In the middle of the first page, printed in fresh ink, smudged to the touch, sits a riddle. Words that Jiyong wishes not to process, maybe because of the time of night, or maybe because of gut feeling inside.

  
  


_ The hall with paintings _

_ Closes at midnight _

_ Avoid it you must, _

_ You will still receive  _

_ a good fright _

  
  


The hall with paintings, with paintings. A hall with paintings. A fright? Regardless, the end results would be a fright.

 

It’s times like these that Jiyong’s curiosity gets the best of him, but he’s determined to find out.  _ Closes at midnight. _

 

He glances at his watch, its almost 11pm. An hour, he got an hour to figure out what the fuck is happening. He’s not sure how it's even possible for a text to appear on the book out of nowhere. Especially, when he had flipped through it several times earlier. He’s not sure where to next, but he’s locked his apartment behind him, and he’s racing down the stairs to the bustling city below, the book tucked between his arm and torso. Down the footpath he walks, an eye out for whatever he can find. Walking and walking, it seems endless. It’s odd, he thinks. It’s a Monday night, but tonight’s night life is bustling, a bit too much.

 

“What’s the occasion?” He asks a passerby walking past him.

 

“A new art exhibition is in town--ah! Fancy seeing you here young man!”

 

The Librarian stands in front of him, still wearing the same clothes from before. Today was the first time he had met the man, and now he’s suddenly running into him everywhere, during the night life out of all places.

 

“Exhibition?”

 

“Yes, I can’t remember the theme--” He ponders mid thought, “--but its titled the hall with paintings--”

 

Jiyong almost drops the book at the name of that. He quickly opens it, and the printed ink reads just that,  _ The hall with paintings.  _ An art gallery, it was an art gallery.

 

“--you know how these young painters are. Straight to the point, but not entirely. It closes at midnight, thought I’d have a look, as tonight is the last night. I’ve heard there’s some scary pieces, so we could be in for a bit of a fright.” He laughs bringing his hands up in claws, as if scaring the younger.

 

Jiyong blinks. Without a second thought he grabs the free hand of the older man, pushing past the other night goers, and into a small open alleyway, away from the sight of anyone else. Jiyong takes a deep breath, and the man just has his normal smile plastered to his face.

 

“I apologise for the use of language, but what the fuck is going on.” he points at the book, raising it mid-air. 

 

The Librarian looks at him calmly, not even fazed with Jiyong’s outburst, “Your assignment, young man.”

 

Jiyong huffs, “Am I on some secret mission? Is this a prank? The hidden cameras can come out now!” He looks around, there’s nothing in the alleyway. It’s just them two, and two broken dumpsters.

 

“It is your assignment, I suggest you get started. Time is ticking.” He glances at his watch. It’s 12:30 pm.

 

“So, I have no way out of this, do I?”

The Librarian simply shakes his head. Jiyong accepts it. “Are you at least going to tell me why these words appear randomly.”

 

“What words?” The Librarian blinks.

 

“These words!” He opens up the book, but they’re not there anymore. “They’re gone.” he whispers defeated.

 

“Seems you’ve been using your imagination quite a bit. A perfect fit, we all knew you would be the one to finish this tale.”

 

Jiyong doesn’t question it. He’s not sure what the old man is saying, but he knows there’s some depth. He’ll think about it later. For now, he takes a glance at his watch, it’s 11:35 pm, time is ticking fast. “I guess I better go and take some notes.”

 

He looks up. The old man is gone.

 

\--

The art gallery is warm, and Jiyong is pissed, annoyed. Damn, this Lee Seunghyun is doing his head in. It’s somewhat like being head over heels in love, but it’s the exact opposite. The exhibition moves along fast, the staff trying to ensure everyone is out before closing time. That’s in about ten minutes. Time is playing games with him today.

 

And so, he walks and walks. But then he stops, stops in front of a painting that catches his eyes. A large one, the frame decorated with gold, it shines so bright, it’s as if its blinding him. He feels as if it’s mocking him. And it’s none other than the great Lee Seunghyun, painted on a canvas, oil fixating his beautiful features. He looks just like something out of Jiyong’s sketchbook, the exact same. Almost.

 

He feels a sudden need to draw, he opens the book, and goes to reach into his pocket for his pencil, the one that he carries with him no matter what. But, he stops, and glances at the new words forming on the page.

 

_ Midnight has struck _

_ Prepare to get stuck _

  
  


\--

 

Jiyong doesn’t like to run on his gut feelings, they often land him in trouble, just like what’s going to happen in the morning. But, that’s the least of his worries. His instincts had held him back, had screamed at him to hide in the bathroom until the guards had locked up, and had called it a night. And that he does, he does all of it. And, it’s only now that he finds himself wandering around the small room, dedicated to the history of the town. Paintings, murals, quotes, and sculptures. They all hang around, staring at him, but there’s something else. He can feel it.

 

He opens the book once again, hoping for a clue. He hasn’t entirely figured out the previous one, but they’re going to come together, he knows it. Of course, as predicted, newly formed words decorate the page.

 

_ When it snows _

_ He glows _

 

_ Careful, watch your step. _

_ He’s nicely kept. _

  
  


Snow. It’s winter. But, the snow wasn’t due for a few days, not anytime till next week. A whole six days. He’s not some weather mastermind, but lately, he’s sure that this can be challenged. His mind chants to not look outside. Yet, he does. He takes a glance outside, a long awaited glance that he holds there.

 

His luck is truly amazing.

 

Snow, white as ever, falls outside the front doors. Slowly, it’s almost enchanting. It beautiful, fascinating, in the dimly lit room, it lights up. He reads the book once again, even more words forming as he reads along.

 

_ Follow the noble steed _

_ Do your good deed _

 

_ Careful, watch your step. _

_ He’s nicely kept. _

 

The book then closes itself within his grasp, and refuses to open once again. It’s like a well kept secret, that almost needs a special code to get in.

 

“Follow me!”

 

What?

 

He looks around the room, there’s not a soul in sight. That is until he feels a tug at his pants. There, stands a young man, no older than ten. He houses a bright smile, and wears clothes that are not of this modern age, but they’re well-kept, carefully sewn. 

 

The boy mouths the same words, over and over, louder each time. “ _Use a glance, and you’ll have a second chance. Think it through, answer before the curfew._ ”

 

He’s scared. It’s a dream. No more than a dream - it’ll be over. It’s nothing more than a dream.

“Wake up.” the younger boy grins. But, he’s fading. He’s fading so far away. Jiyong is shaking. Not by his own accord, he’s shaking from the shoulder. A heavy force is shaking him endlessly.

 

“Wake up.”

 

_ “Wake up!” _

 

_ “I said wake up!” _

 

The force is so strong, he falls back from his chair. Onto the ground he lands. A hand reaches out and grabs him, helping him out.

 

“Are you okay young man?” It’s the same old man from before, the Librarian. He’s looking at Jiyong with concern in his eyes. “Young man?”

 

Jiyong studies the room, he’s still in the study area. His books are intact, the sketches sit untouched. He’s utterly confused. Where’s the little boy? The snow? Where’s the art gallery? Why is he still in the library? Didn’t he leave it hours ago? 

 

He gets up with the help of the older man, and is seated on the chair. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he questions.

 

“I was at the art gallery? How did I end back here?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

They’re just as confused as each other. “I’ve been here the whole time?”

 

The old man nods, “You ended up taking a nap, I came to wake you up once I heard you screaming about a camera crew playing a prank. You’re a funny one.”

 

Jiyong only looks on even more confused, almost desperate for answers. “I realised that you had locked the door from the inside, then I had to go find the spare key, and that took quite a while!”

 

“But, where did the book go?”

“I only gave you one book, son.” he points to the thick lot sitting on the desk. 

 

Jiyong only shakes his head, “But, it felt so real, the books and the riddles, hell, even the younger boy. It felt so damn real.”

 

The Librarian chuckles walking over to grab the thick book off the desk, “It’s a special one, it causes you to dream up things that aren’t even real, I’d say. If anything, you have quite the imagination.” he opens it up to a random page, “Sometimes, the clues you get in here will help you out. A step by step guide per say.” his face shows that he finds it all to be a joke.

 

Jiyong only blinks. There’s more to those words than what meets the surface.

 

“Well, I must close up for the night. I shall see you tomorrow.” he helps the younger boy pack up his belongings. Before Jiyong follows him out the door, the man turns back.

 

“ _Make sure you pack, because you’re not going to look back_.”

 

-

 

A/N: trust me on this one. But i do hope you’re enjoying it so far, next chapter things will pick up a bit.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, somehow he's the royal tailor

Jiyong doesn’t go home. Instead, he lounges around on the park bench, almost 11:30 at night. Pencil in his left hand, his sketchbook held in his right. He feels the need to draw, to let everything out. But, all that forms on the page are the riddles, the riddles that seemed so damn real.

He’s positive that the old man was playing tricks on him. There’s no way he had dreamt all of that up, yet, then again, Jiyong has always been quite the dreamer. He doesn’t know what to believe, but, within the last hour the riddles on his page have been making a bit more sense. It’s as if he’s living in some parallel universe. A dream, or maybe a sick joke, he’s not so sure anymore.

Within the past hour, nothing much has come to surface other than what the riddles told him. His lecturer hasn’t replied to his frantic emails, and who knows where on earth that old man has disappeared off too. Jiyong wants to give it a try, do everything that the riddles say. Because, he has made sense of them so far. He just needs to put them to the test, make the theory become the practical.

And besides, if it doesn’t work, he can blame it on the alcohol. He doesn’t have any in him or on him, but the excuse will work nonetheless. And so, he gathers his belongings, throwing them carelessly into his backpack. The words still ring in his mind, to make sure he packs. He’s not exactly sure how long his stay will be there, but it seems to be for quite a bit. A quick visit to his apartment, and he’s ready to go. There is no reason as to why he should pack light, and, frankly he’s not even sure what’s going on in the moment, but his thoughts can wait.

By the time he reaches the art gallery, it’s almost closing time. Just in his dream, the exhibition is open, but guests are pouring out ready to call it a night. Pushing past each person, apologising, he manages to squeeze into the large hall.

“Hey!” he knows that voice, well, not entirely. But, it’s got to be that one annoying Security Guard who works as if he’s on some film set. He grabs Jiyong by the collar, pulling him back, turning the younger around to meet his eyes.

“The exit is this way.” he points to the doors behind him. Jiyong manages to muster a pained smile.

“Actually, I left my medicines in the bathroom.” he grins. He crosses his legs, and places both hands across his private area. “I ran here for them, and if I don’t get them now, then we’ll both be standing in a big mess.”

The guard looks horrified, “That was a bit too much information, but go ahead.” He drops Jiyong, and the younger scurries away to the bathroom. Pushing past the swinging doors, he takes a glance at his watch.

 

11:57 pm.

 

“Fuck.” he mutters to himself. How was this even going to work? Was the guard even going to even wait for him? He’s not sure, he hasn’t been sure this whole process. It’s scary to say the least.

Jiyong ensures that the straps on his backpack are tighter, that his laces are tied, and his glasses are sitting perfectly on the bridge of his nose. He makes his way towards the room of the exhibition, the room where that famous painting of Lee Seunghyun stands in all its glory.

In Front of it he stands, he gulps and shudders. Scared, and even frightened. It’s almost like a sick joke, Jiyong wants to laugh. The guard seems to have forgotten about him, because the front doors slam shut loudly, and then the city clock chimes midnight, and Jiyong holds onto his breath, uncertain of what’s about to happen next.

The traffic outside becomes silent, the creaking of the doors halt, and time freezes. Oh fuck.

 

11:59:50

 

Just as the riddle promises, the painting glows ever so brightly. The only source of light in the room. It’s enchanting, and its inviting. He takes a step forward and places his hand in front of it, but instead it goes straight through. What on earth?

Scared, he takes it back, then pushes it in once again. Answer before the curfew. The curfew was midnight. His second glance, he uses the second glance, and in he goes. Into another world, one he’s unsure of. Right, then left arm, and then both legs, and the existence of Kwon Jiyong in the real world comes to a halt.

The clock strikes midnight.

And time stills.

\--

Jiyong’s watched a few time travel movies in his lifetime so far. He’s always wondered what the feeling is like to travel from one dimension to another, from one completely different universe, to another.

Nonetheless, it’s painless. He doesn’t feel much, and it’s just like a zap that barely takes three seconds. He has his eyes closed the whole process, because frankly the light was simply blinding. He should have invested in an eye mask, or stolen one from Daesung.

And then he lands onto the pure green grass, looking down the rest of his body forms, pixelated nonetheless. He notices that he’s not wearing the same clothes as before, instead he’s in something dark brown and blue, a long cloth that’s been stitched together. But it fits in all the right places. The bag he once had is no longer branded, it’s simple and bucket shaped, a drawstring holding it altogether. He takes a look inside, all the contents are the same.

Looking up, the sky is simply blue, a calm blue. Again, the grass is a pure green, the purest. The scenery surrounding him is absolutely breathtaking, but his admiration is soon broken, when someone bumps into him. A grunt is heard, and they help each other up from the ground, dusting themselves off.

“Young man, we simply cannot have you wandering about. Follow along, we must reach before noon. The banquet requires our attention.” his deep voice commands. He’s got to be the head of the kitchen. He’s not exactly sure how the kitchen staff of this age dress, but the amount of vegetables in his basket say enough.

Jiyong finds he’s not the only one who is being spoken too, an army of another ten follow behind, fruits and vegetables amongst their holds. One shoots a look of disgust, he just hopes it doesn’t mean anything too bad. The leader of the pack then halts, and turns on his heels facing the lot.

“All of you hurry along, I will meet you in a minute.” But he motions at Jiyong to stay put. The other scurry along, not to enrage the King, or anyone with an important status. “Why are you wandering about young man?”

Why are they speaking so formally? Hell, any word to come out of his own mouth will be something that won’t be understood. Think, Jiyong think.

“Because I--I--uh--”

The man only blinks, “Ah yes,” a finger on his chin, as if he’s thinking, a light bulb above his head, “You must be the Tailor!”

“Yeah, I guess.”

The man doesn’t question his way of words once, “You are wandering about the wrong route, young man. Follow me, I shall lead you inside, we must not let the King grow impatient.”

There’s got to be a system in place here, one where a random stranger isn’t let in straight away. He’s not even sure what his own role is, but the Tailor was the last thing he’d thought of. Nevertheless, the King’s tailor. And now his heart is beating fast, he’s going to meet the King. He’d rather go back to the real world, it’s a lot less complicated than this, but it’s nothing he can’t tackle, or so he hopes.

“Where the fuck are we going?” it slips out, but the route is giving him bad vibes, or maybe he’s hungry, or maybe both.

“Language, young man.” the man eyes him, but continues along the way. They walk past some guards, and the other staff that’s hurrying about to set up the banquet hall. A few are climbing ladders, others are setting the table. Two children run past him laughing.

The bag is tight in his grasp, and God forbid anyone who tries to get near it. Up the steps, and then a few turns, the place is nicely decorated, he’ll give it that. Other workers rush past him, murmuring orders to one another.

“Here we are!” He places a firm hand on the steel door. “King Soohyuk awaits your service.”

Three knocks, and the door opens. A large figure meets them both, he seems to be a guard. He moves aside, and lets Jiyong in. The older of the two is gone before Jiyong can even turn back. The guard is nicely dressed, if he can even say that. He’s decorated in head to toe with armour, steel armour. He takes his job seriously, Jiyong likes to think.

A few steps in, and there stands the great King Soohyuk. Jiyong feels like he’s been knocked out of breath.

It was always a catch phrase that his lecturer would say, “Studying history is one thing, living it is another.”

And my oh my, was she perfectly right. Sure, Lee Seunghyun had been a great part of his life and the town’s history. But, so had King Soohyuk. He never really heard much about the King, other than his courage to save his Kingdom, and his undying love for Lee Seunghyun. There was never really anything bad.

One thing was for sure, he was stunningly handsome. The perfect features, beautiful jet-black hair, and that smile was taking a hit at his heart. Lord, he sounds like some love-sick teenager.

Soohyuk takes note of his presence, and gets off his stool. The maids moving out of his way, as he makes the small route towards Jiyong. Jiyong gulps. He’s never one to get this nervous, yet here he is. Soohyuk looks ecstatic, overjoyed by Jiyong’s presence.

“You have arrived!”

Jiyong bows, because that’s what they do in the movies, they bow to the Royals. Soohyuk stands there as a King does, and lets it happen. He holds a hand out for Jiyong to shake, and Jiyong does just that. The maids behind them seem shocked, they weren’t considered equals so why was the King treating him like one? Surely, Lee Seunghyun’s doing.

“I have heard quite the word about you, Jiyong!”

He knew his name? Is this what being starstruck felt like? “The best Royal Tailor! I feel honoured that you undertook such a journey to reach here, I hope it was not rough.”

“Not really. Could really use a smoke though.”

Soohyuk simply blinks. Oh right, the whole language barrier was one thing that was going to be an obstacle.

“A funny sentence, I assume you are worn out.”

“Yes, I am.” his grin is forced, he’ll blame it on the lack of sleep.

“Unfortunately, you cannot retire to your chambers just yet. I require your assistance with this.” he points to his outfit, not looking completely pleased. It looked wonderful, screaming that he was a King, gold embroidered everywhere that was not velvet.

Jiyong coughs, just a little. A little to get himself together and speak elegantly, posh as Youngbae liked to call it.

“Where is the problem, my King?” That’s how it goes right?

“The former Tailor did not sew it to my needs. As you can see,” he points to the loose strings at the bottom of the outfit. “I wish to get these taken off.”

A few strings? That was it?

“Seungri stated that it could be done myself, however, I may rule a kingdom, but a string does cause a bit of trouble for me, you see.”

“Seungri?” It slips out, who on earth was Seungri?

Soohyuk chuckles, as if he’s gotten bit by a love bug. In modern terms, it’s as if his eyes are the heart emoji in full force. The comparison is needed to calm his nerves. He bends down ever so slowly bringing the loose strings apart.

“Seungri is my spouse.”

The maids smile, also looking like proud mothers as they hear the name. Jiyong raises up, the strings in his hand. The maid walks over grabbing them, ready to toss them out.

“Thank you Jiyong.” walking towards the door, Soohyuk motions towards the second maid. “I will have you join us for the banquet, a wonderful piece of clothing has been laid out for you, where you can complete your slumber. I shall see you soon!”

And with that he’s out, the second maid asking him to follow her to the room that had been kept aside for him.

What the fuck just happened?

 

\--

His notebook lays open on his bed inside the lavish bedroom. He’s not exactly sure how Kings and Queens work, but he’s sure that even the Tailor doesn’t get treated so lavishly. But, for sure, it’s Seungri’s doing. History had perceived him to have a heart of gold.

 

Seungri.

 

It sounds nice, Victory. It has a nice touch to it.

He looks down at his notebook, making out the notes. Soohyuk, Seungri, and Royal Tailor. He was a royal tailor. To be placed in such a nice room only shows that he held an important place amongst the family. Funny that, he’s never sewed something together in his life. It had been done here and there, but never professionally.

He closes the notebook, placing it back into his bag that sits on the side table. He’d have to find a hiding space for it soon. In the meantime, he’s sure his room was off limits. There’s nothing much in here, it’s extremely elegant on the other hand. Furniture, and an extremely large bed. The closet space is empty, but the clothes are all there for Jiyong to wear during his stay.

The only painting in the room hangs above the fireplace, looking lavish as ever in its gold frame, King Soohyuk and Seungri. It just sounded nice to his ears: Seungri. The younger man is smiling, just as Jiyong had pictured him before, his black hair is nicely cut, but it also covers his forehead. He looks extremely cute, if he’s allowed to say that. The smile is just beautiful.

But, of course, he’s cut from his thoughts when a knock resounds in the room. He’s lucky he's changed into his outfit the minute he got into the room, it looked like an absolute mission, and an absolute mission it was.

“Ah, come in?” the door opens the minute he says that. In walks the same maid, except better dressed. “The King is awaiting for all guests to come down, the banquet starts soon.”

It was time to meet Lee Seunghyun.

 

\--

A/N: apologies if there's some mistakes, im in a bit of a hurry to be somewhere! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm not that good at giving clues, but there are some starters for what you can expect from coming chapters. see you in the next one! i also apologise for the dialogue, im going to work on it more


	4. Seungri Can't Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, turns out only modern day people can swim

The Maid leads Jiyong down a long hallway that is made out of bricks. So many bricks that Jiyong has lost count. The self-lit torches lead the way, and Jiyong finds the passageway getting wider and wider, to accommodate the large amount of guests that would pass through.

Down the final set of stairs, and he’s left standing amongst the others in the large banquet hall. It’s decorated so lavishly with vases made of pure gold, and glass artwork decorating the walls. It’s the exact same as it was in his History textbook, Jiyong can’t believe that he’s actually living in history, and is witnessing it himself.

The crowd quietens within seconds, and a lovely piece of violin begins playing. So, this is how the Royals live? Jiyong moves a bit closer to the middle, not caring for his lack of manners in the moment. And there he is, the one person he’d been wanting to see.

Hand in hand with King Soohyuk, who looks at the other with so much love, Jiyong wonders if it’s even possible. A smile that isn’t force, and eyes for only the younger man. Jiyong agrees because he thinks the same. He’s absolutely beautiful.

Dressed elegantly in his navy blue, laced with gold, walks Lee Seunghyun. He’s got his sight set straight ahead, basking in the whispered compliments that ring throughout the hall. He looks the exact same in Jiyong’s artwork, that he wonders if he’d known all along. Yet, the beauty that he is seeing cannot be matched to an art piece, he’s beyond that. 

“Fuck, he’s gorgeous.” out it slips, that the fellow guest next to him provides a puzzled look, before moving further away from him. Jiyong can’t help but blink at that, he is infact very gorgeous.

It’s not a moment too soon that the banquet finally begins, and the guests are out greeting one another, curtseying to the two Royals as they make their way through the crowd. Soohyuk leads them to their banquet table, but stops as he finds Jiyong standing alone in the corner of the room.

His face lights up with excitement, rushing over with Seungri’s hand tight in his. “This is the famous Royal Tailor that I have spoken highly of!” He explains to the younger.

The younger man flashes him a smile. Jiyong feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. Maybe it’s an instinct, or really it’s what he’d read in his History book. Bending down he takes the younger’s left hand, and places a small and haste kiss upon it.

His hand is incredibly soft Jiyong notes.

“A pleasure, my King.” It slips out. He’s really getting better at this Royal thing, isn’t he?

Seungri raises a small hand up, politely. “Please, you are family. Call me Seungri.”

The voice is gentle and warm, Jiyong wants to fall asleep to it. Unfortunately, he can’t do that. Yet, the high heavens are looking out for him, when Soohyuk excuses himself with some other business, a guest wanting to initiate a conversation. The trust is unreal, he’s only met Jiyong, yet he leaves him with his spouse. 

“The journey was a pleasant one, I hope?” It’s more of a question than anything. He’s leading the two to the vacant table. Glass and food thrown about.

“I am here in one piece.” Jiyong jests, and Seungri laughs at that. Seunghyun had always advised that the way to someone’s heart was a joke. He’d been smacked in the face minutes later.

“The decoration is cool.” Jiyong notes, looking around the hall.

Seungri blinks. “Cool? You are feeling cold?” he tilts his head a bit to the side. 

“No, no. They are beautiful.” he confirms. He really needs to brush himself up with this little difference in vocabulary. 

The younger grins, “Soohyuk had informed me of your way with words. I enjoy it.”

“I’m happy with that.”

There’s a number of guests that want even the slightest of a conversation with Seungri, but Jiyong’s glare is enough to push them away. They leave frightened, and make mental notes not to cross Jiyong’s path again. The man’s stare looked like it could pierce through things.

Seungri nods at him to follow him, sitting down. “Help yourself.”

Was it rude to dig in? He’s sure that Seungri won’t mind. Infact, the younger has filled up both of their plates with endless amounts of food. He could get used to this.

“What shall I call you?”

Jiyong is surely older than him, and his profession is one to be respected. But, Seungri’s position outdoes them all. For the younger to even be talking to him was an honour.

“Jiyong.” he states munching into his meal. Had food ever tasted this good before? Or was modern day food just really tasteless?

“Jiyong?”

“Jiyong.” he confirms. It sounds nicer rolling off of Seungri’s tongue. Another thing he doesn’t mind getting used to. This Royal life surely was a bit different from the depictions in the films and books.

“Are you content with me calling you by that name?”

Jiyong shrugs. “Go for it.”

Seungri blinks. Jiyong speaks with his mouth full, as Seungri looks at him a bit disgusted. “We talk differently from where I’m from.”

“I can see that.” it comes off as a fact. Just from how Jiyong speaks and eats is more than enough of a giveaway.

The remainder of their meal together passes in a quiet manner, a few murmurs here and there. That is until Seungri stares ahead, the utensils falling out of his hands, creating a loud echo throughout the hall. His eyes shut close, and Jiyong can see the boy try to control his breathing. He grabs the napkin placing it in front of his mouth, throwing out whatever was in there. A frown covers his mouth.

After his little show he calms down, “I hate olives.”

 

\--

 

_ Hates Olives _

 

Jiyong writes into his little notebook. You’d think as a Royal, it would be all that you’d ever eat, wasn’t it a fancy food? Seungri’s expression from earlier clearly showed that he detested the little piece of food. When Soohyuk had joined them, he was met by Seungri’s pout, the taste still lingering in his mouth. 

Jiyong agrees, olives are disgusting. He also agrees with everyone else in the room who had looked at Seungri with so much love. He was simply beautiful, ethereal. Jiyong isn’t one to get jealous easily, but damn, Soohyuk was one lucky man.

A knock on the door breaks him from his thoughts, quickly placing the notebook inside the closet and shutting the doors. However, the door opens itself and Jiyong swears he almost feels his heart drop.

Yet, it all fades when he sees exactly who it is.

“You?”

The old man pushes past him, taking off his disguise. “Manners young man.”

He had been right all along, that old man had something to do with all of this. In Fact, he wonders if it’s his first time being here.

“I visit often, but I’ve never gotten past as working for the kitchen staff. And here you are talking to Lee Seunghyun! You’re a fast one.”

Jiyong blinks.

The old man gets comfortable on the bed. “He’s a handsome one.” he grins.

That’s the last thing he should be thinking about, but the old man just loves pushing his buttons, and getting onto his nerves.

“What are you doing here?”

“To see how you’re doing.”

“Don’t you have a library to take care of?”

The old man shakes his head looking disappointed. “Did you not catch the riddles? Time is frozen back home. You can spend as long as you want here, but once you reach home, time will pick up right where you left it.”

He suddenly feels lighter. He could spend as much time as he wishes to with Seungri.

“My son, please don’t get too attached. It never ends well.”

At that Jiyong laughs. “I won’t.”

“The way you look at him says otherwise.”

“You saw that?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice earlier. I’m here to make sure you don’t get killed or anything.”

“I’ll be just fine. I just need to find the missing answers and then we’ll be out of here.”

The old man gets comfortable in the bed, tucking himself in. “Like I said, don’t get too attached.”

 

\--

A knock resounds in the room early in the morning. Everyone here seems to just love knocking, but then he remembers there’s no such thing as door bells, or simply not interrupting a person when they’re not in their room. 

Rolling over he finds that the old man is gone, he has to make sure asks him more questions, and Jiyong feels that he’ll return later tonight. Well, atleast he’ll have a roommate.

The knock resounds again, Jiyong quickly climbs out of bed to make himself a bit more presentable. He’s glad that this nightwear is extremely long, as he doesn’t have to worry about covering up.

“Good morning!” comes the gentle voice, if he wasn’t wide awake earlier he is now. The boy walks in, “I am about to embark on my morning walk, I thought I would take it upon myself to show you around the palace.”

Time alone with Seungri? Jiyong nods, because that’s an opportunity he can’t pass up. Jiyong raises one finger up signalling he’ll be a minute, quickly running back and throwing on some clothes. He’s not sure how the showering system is here, but he’ll bathe himself after the walk. He looks presentable enough, and shuts the door behind him. It isn’t until they’re out in the yard, that he notices the maid following behind them, at a distance of course, and Jiyong accepts to cope with that.

The yard is large, hills seen as far as the naked eye can see, and flowers decorate the path as they walk. He sees workers going about their time, gathering food, and equipment to get through the day.

“Tell me, Jiyong. Why do you not visit more often?” Seungri ponders. The younger had only married Soohyuk last year, but he’d grown up alongside the man. And in all of these years, he’d never met Jiyong once. It’s as if this whole time travelling thing had made a place for him, made him part of the narrative.

“Father was never one to leave his shop unattended.” it comes out naturally, but Seungri buys it. He assumes that his Father hasn’t been part of the picture from how his sentence comes out.

“I am deeply sorry about your Father, he was a man of many talents.” Seungri confirms, his expression saddens.

Jiyong waves him off, “It’s life. We cannot do what we wish with it.” talking like this is so tiring, but it makes him feel posh and fancy. That’s the plus side.

They continue walking along the path, talking about whatever they can, anything that comes to mind. The Gardener seems to be following behind them, doing his work along the path that they walk. He keeps glancing at Seungri every few seconds, almost suspicious, and Jiyong doesn’t like the bad gut feeling that’s building up inside of him.

The Gardner hurries ahead, his tools fumbling around in his hands. Seungri pays no attention, but Jiyong does, and he notices how they’re standing next to a lake. Seungri speaks something about the ducks, and how they always run away from him. He seems offended at such a thing, and yet he keeps rambling on. How ducks should not be trusted, and somewhere along the line Jiyong gets lost in the conversation with him. 

That they don’t notice the same Gardner approaching behind them. The maid isn’t strong enough to push him away, but her struggles are heard. The second Seungri turns around the Gardener pushes him into the lake. It happens so quickly that Jiyong can barely register what’s happened.

Did people of this age know how to swim? Was Seungri ever taught to swim knowing he was going to marry the King? It may have never happened.

Jiyong took a swimming class every year during school, he hasn’t done any swimming for months, but he knows the basics.

He knows enough to dive right in after the younger, who can’t exactly keep himself afloat. He’s flailing his arms calling out for Soohyuk, of course it’s him, not Jiyong. Nevertheless, Jiyong grabs him from beneath the arms, he’s surprisingly light, and swims back to the awaiting maid. Another one who is waiting there with an expensive patterned towel.

It’s not the time but Seungri looks adorable with his hair wet, and that famous pout on his face. But, it’s soon washed away once Soohyuk arrives, running down on the cut grass, he’s more worried than Jiyong.

The younger can’t even say a thing as nothing escapes his mouth other than endless coughing. He’s barely keeping it together, and the towel wrapped around him isn’t enough. Yet, once Soohyuk embraces him, he calms himself down a bit.

Soohyuk gives him a nod, one that says thank you, and that he’ll speak to him soon once Seungri is cleaned up. Bending down, the younger boy sits nicely in his arms. The maids following behind as they trudge back towards the palace.

It was going to be a long day.

 

\--

The waiting outside the King’s room is a long one. In the two hours that pass Jiyong learns that the Gardener had been caught, and was being taken care of by the Guards. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen, but it doesn’t seem like it’s going to be good. If there’s anything to go by, Soohyuk running in and out of the room angrily, is more than enough. 

A few more minutes pass before the door opens once again, however, this time out walks a middle-aged man who Jiyong assumes to be a Doctor. He leaves without saying a word, and the maid stares at Jiyong intently, inviting him in.

He does as expected, walking in and the first thing he notices is how warm it is. The fireplace is burning, and the long curtains are closed. The maid leaves quickly, making it known by how loud the door shuts. It catches Soohyuk’s attention, who is sitting intently on the bed. Jiyong can see how tightly he’s grasping onto Seungri’s hand, rubbing his thumb over it cautiously.

Soohyuk goes to get up, but Jiyong motions with one hand that it’s not needed. Instead he himself walks over to the couple on the bed. With a closer look, he sees that Seungri is asleep, resting. Soohyuk is still grasping the younger’s hand tightly, and it makes Jiyong feel somewhat jealous. He can’t help but notice that the younger is pretty even in his sleep.

“Thank you.” The words are sincere, as are the hidden tears. “I do not know what I would have done if it were not for you.”

Jiyong shakes his head, “It was a natural instinct, and Seungri is loved by many. It would have been a great loss.”

Soohyuk takes notice, “He allows you to call him Seungri?”

“He does.” Jiyong confirms.

Soohyuk smiles, “Then it more than just a Royal Tailor, we are friends.”

“I am honoured.”

A silence passes as they both keep their vision fixated on the sleeping younger man. That’s until Jiyong speaks up again, he needs questions answered. Because, from what he remembers, there was never any mention of a Gardener in his History books.

“The Gardener--”

Soohyuk cuts him off, “We have found his intention. The enemy had sent him to seek revenge.”

“Revenge?”

Soohyuk nods, “You do not know of the past?”

Jiyong’s expression is blank and Soohyuk takes it as his queue to continue. “The enemy, we were childhood friends. Seungri was to marry him, however due to conflict that did not happen.”

This was a part of history he had never heard of. “Seungri and I married, and our happiness did not settle well with the enemy. He has tried everything in his power to lure Seungri to his side, even such acts like what we witnessed today, he assumes Seungri will run to him. Instead, it only puts him in danger.” A hand runs through the sleeping man’s hair.

It makes sense. If you were to gain back someone you once loved, you wouldn’t get someone else to do it. Infact, it all seems rather childish, yet Soohyuk’s expression seems to show that it’s not.

“Fortunately, the Gardener has informed us of what he was instructed to do. I have had enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tomorrow, we will go to war.”


	5. No Seungri, That's Not A Book! It's A Laptop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future meets Seungri

The preparations are underway without a second thought, even Seungri’s pleas fall on deaf ears. Bed rest had been ordered, yet the younger was up and about the chambers, convincing his lover that he was not in his right mind. For Seungri war was never the answer.

“Darling,” Soohyuk turns around on his heels, a hand cupping Seungri’s cheeks, “It is for the greater good.”

Jiyong watches from the corner of the room, Soohyuk had some matters to discuss with him. Anxiety biting away at his insides, what could the King possibly want from him?

“I will hand myself over.” Seungri shouts.

At that Jiyong and Soohyuk gasp, such a thing could, and would never happen. Giving into the enemy was not right at all.

“Nonsense! That is absurd.”

“This war is absurd.” Seungri fires back. Losing more men to war was not the right thing to do. It would result in loss, and casualties, and loss and pain for so many. It was not right at all. He’s always been against violence, and for this to happen. Not on his watch.

Soohyuk places each hand on the side of Seungri’s shoulders. Bringing him in a step closer, and meeting those focused eyes that plead with him that it’s not the right step to take.

“Seunghyun will let us be once and for all, I simply wish to put an end to it.”

Wait.

Seunghyun?

“Choi Seunghyun will regret the day he laid his eyes on you.”

His friend Seunghyun? The one who speaks so fast that it’s hard to keep up. The one who critiques every ice-cream flavor, and wine bottle yet scoffs them down anyways. That Seunghyun was the enemy? There’s no way, that boy was too scared to even hurt a fly.

A nudge hits his side, the old man staring up at him. When on earth did he get here? He’s dressed in different attire, one that shows he’s moved up the ranks. Standing on his tippy toes he whispers, “I’ll explain later.”

“Please don’t do this.” It’s Seungri’s last plead, and again it’s ignored by a mere shake of Soohyuk’s head. He grabs his spouses tightly, leading them towards Jiyong standing in the corner.

Jiyong looks down and finds that the old man is gone, and nowhere in sight. What on earth was even going on?

“Jiyong, I ask you of a large favour.” He takes Jiyong’s left hand from his side, stepping back he takes Seungri’s hand as well, “I entrust you with Seungri.”

Placing their hands in the one of the other, as if it’s a Father handing his child over for marriage. Except, Jiyong has his sights set on Seungri, and the younger man has his vision set on Soohyuk. It’s not exactly a love story.

“I trust you will protect my love with every fibre of your being.” he confirms, a grin etching his face. “With your past you have seen more than we both have, but I cannot leave him alone. I wish for you to protect him.”

“Soo--” Seungri begins, yet Soohyuk cuts him off.

“With your love nothing can harm me.” breaking the two apart, placing a kiss atop Seungri’s hand.

He turns to Jiyong, “Please Jiyong, keep him safe.”

“I promise you, my King. I will protect him.” it comes out instantly.

“Very well, we must inform the Kingdom.”

 

\--

Jiyong leaves the chambers as soon as he’s informed knowing the two would want to spend, what may be their last moments together, in peace.

Racing back to his own, and shutting the door behind him, he finds the old man lounging in his bed, a book sitting firmly in his hold.

“Seunghyun! Choi Seunghyun?” Jiyong screams. It’s got to be a coincidence. There’s no way it’s true.

The old man creases the top of the page as a flap, closing the book and throwing it onto the bed. He makes himself comfortable, motioning on the bed for Jiyong to sit down. It seems like it was going to be quite the story.

“There’s always a twist.” he states. That was very true, nothing was going according to his plan anyways. “This story is one you will form as you go along, you cannot change what happens as it is already written, but you will find out information you never knew of before.”

“Can you say it not so complicated?”

The old man sighs, laughing deeply. “What I mean is the story will play out how it has in history, you’ll just find out the missing pieces for your essay as you go along, filling in the gaps that our history books don’t show us.”

Jiyong nods, “But what does Seunghyun have to do with any of this? It’s merely just the name, right? It’s not really him.”

“There’s a reason why you were chosen, son.”

Jiyong’s eyes are wide with anticipation, he knows that it’s the answer but he doesn’t want it to be true, “This is our past life?”

The man nods, “Correct, welcome to your past life Royal Tailor, and now guard of Lee Seunghyun, Kwon Jiyong.”

It seems all too funny for him as Jiyong doesn’t know how to process this information. He’s always been told that parts of your past life cross over to the next, is that why he had a side love for tailoring at times? Was it all because of this?

“Protecting Lee Seunghyun? Quite an achievement, would look could on your job applications.” he jests leaning back into the pillows.

But, what gets him is that Seunghyun is a King of the enemy Kingdom, perhaps an explanation for his fine taste in so many things, and even his good looks.

“Jiyong, you cannot change the fate, and outcome of this life. But, you will find the answers you are looking for.” he confirms.

Whatever were to happen will happen, it was written and sealed in fate. Nothing could be tampered with. It would all come naturally.

“This is why I was chosen to write this assignment. Because, I play an important role.” he whispers.

The old man nods again. “Well done, you’re catching on well.”

“Seunghyun,” grabbing the old man’s arms startling him, “Does he know any of this?”

The man shakes his head, “In each lifetime, someone different is chosen. I don’t know what cycle we’re on, it’s very random in the timings, but we’re not that far along, so really it’s just you and me I guess.”

“What role do you play?”

“It’s something that’s been in my family for generations, so you could say I’m the messenger for this time round.”

“I need to sit down.”

The old man laughs, “I was the same as well, luckily for you, this is your only visit. I’ve been here several times for training.”

“You’re going to guide me through this?”

“Partially, I’ll be in and out, the food here kind of gets disgusting if you ask me.”

It was going to be a long night.

 

\--

The main chambers are quiet. Other than the constant of Soohyuk’s snoring that fills the large room. Seungri’s lays on his back, half of his body resting on the bed, the upper half leading up to Soohyuk’s chest where his head lays, listening to the constant heartbeat.

The large painted portrait hangs above the fireplace from the across the room, staring intently at Seungri. As if it’s haunting him, as he stares back at the oil canvas of them both. They’re happy, and content. Seungri ponders as to what that may feel like, it must feel wonderful.

He knows Soohyuk loves him, loves him very much that he’s even going to war for him. But, could Seungri say the same for him? He’s not entirely sure. In front of the guests, and staff, it was merely a display of affection. It was never real.

Even now, he forces himself to love him in hopes that it’ll be real. Because, Soohyuk had promised to be patient for him, and he still is. Even growing up together, destined to be, he still can’t seek that love that Soohyuk gives to him. He loves him, but it’s just as a friend, or like a brother. Growing up together, he’d not have had an ounce of romantic feelings for him, but once the idea of marriage was raised, he fought hard to find it. Yet, no luck came to him on the subject.

Soohyuk had advised him that love was not to be forced, that he would wait for him no matter how long was needed, but it was to stay a secret between them two. Contrarily, he’s never had an ounce of romantic feelings for Seunghyun either, he thought he would has he felt nothing for Soohyuk, but he was wrong. 

It just felt so wrong to deceive the village, and their families like this. It made no sense. But, their fake display of love was enough for everybody not to question anything at all.

Knowing that sleep is not going to consume him any longer, he climbs out of the bed slowly. The Kingdom is only going to be awake with a few staff here and there finishing off the last of their work before retiring for the night, most being in the kitchen. 

What he needs to do is talk to Jiyong, and ensure that he is fine with the responsibility that has been forced upon him. It’s out of the blue, and has got to have some nerves going at some point. 

Walking down towards the end of the hallway, lit up by torches hanging on the sides, the moon shining through the window. He makes his stop infront of the allocated guest chamber for Jiyong. The doors are heavy, but he hears some muttering from the other side. Should he knock? No, this is his Kingdom as much as it is Soohyuk’s, he does not need permission from anybody.

Without a single knock, he opens the door wide open, surprised that Jiyong had not locked it from the inside. And what meets his eyes takes him by surprise, he’s utterly confused with the little box that Jiyong has in his hold.

“There’s no reception!”

The old man on the bed gives a roll of his eyes, “Of course not, they don’t have those tower things that give you reception.”

On the floor lays a number of books, and scattered clothes that are too colourful for his liking. There’s a rectangular thing, with a brightness that looks like it could blind him. 

Bending down Jiyong picks up his laptop, “Fuck it, I’ll just start typing my notes instead.” But, what comes in his line of vision is not only his laptop, but a laced silk clothing that is carefully sewn together. It’s worn by none other than Lee Seunghyun.

The old man jumps out of bed at once, bowing at the sight. “My King.”

Seungri brings the door to a shut behind him, walking slowly towards the two, waving his hands motioning for the old man to stop his formalities. His eyes are set on Jiyong who gulps, he didn’t really think this moment through.

Seungri runs towards the fireplace, grabbing the sword that sits as display atop of it. He points it towards the two, keeping an eye on the little box that lays on the bed, and the rectangular thing, watching as Jiyong places it down as well. Jiyong raises both hands in defence, kicking the old man to do the same.

The sword is held at what Seungri assumes is a safe distance, “Who are you?”

Jiyong has got to be the enemy, what else is the explanation for the weird things on the floor and bed? Bending down with the sword still in the air, he grabs the open book from the floor, studying it. It’s a painting of him. Jiyong blushes.

Seungri wants to throw it, but he must admit it’s a nice drawing, so instead he holds it close to his chest, still threatening the two standing infront of him.

“Explain, or I will inform the guards!”

Jiyong knows that there’s no other logical explanation other than telling the truth, it really is the only way to explain the laptop and his phone, and even his sidekick; the old man.

Jiyong sighs, “I’m not here to hurt you.”

Seungri squints his eyes, not entirely sure if he should believe him.

“I’m from the future.” he confirms.

“The future?”

The old man sighs in frustration, “You’re so slow,” he tells Jiyong before turning to Seungri, “My King, we will explain everything, but do promise that you will not tell anyone.”

He’s lower than Seungri, yet it’s the only way. “We can destroy this evidence easily, then who will believe you?”

The old man has a point, still holding the sword he agrees. He motions for Jiyong to continue.

“Okay, I’ll just get to the point. I’m from the future, you are the focus of my History assignment, where I write about you, and find out the missing pieces.”

History assignment? What on earth? How far from the future did they come? To be a topic, was he really that important of a figure? Time travel was merely a myth, and nothing more. What on earth was even going on?

Jiyong sees that the younger isn’t convinced, he digs further into the bag and pulls out the book. It has Seungri’s face on it, the title reading in large letters “ _ Lee Seunghyun: The Unfinished Tale”.  _ He can’t remember if it’s the same one, but the old man had the magic to make books appear in his bag out of nowhere.

Seungri takes it, opening it and flipping through each page. Jiyong and his little sidekick weren’t lying, they really were from the future.

“And what is that?” he motions towards the two devices.

“A laptop, and a phone. They’re future things.” He opens the camera option turning it to selfie mode, surprising Seungri at once. He had to admit, he was quite handsome. Jiyong clicks a picture for safekeeping, leaving Seungri puzzled at what the noise is.

“In the future we take pictures with these, and do a shitload of other stuff.” Jiyong explains.

“It is a mirror,” Seungri argues back, “and you talk weirdly.”

Oh yeah, swearing wasn’t really a thing here. And follows is a small stare-off, the three anxious as to what is going to happen next.

“I will still protect you, don’t worry.” he confirms.

Seungri blinks. He’d completely forgotten about that. Placing the sword back he walks towards the bed, feeling he can trust them both a bit more.

“The future?”

“Yup.”

Seungri blinks, and Jiyong sighs. “Sorry, I mean yes.”

The boy sits down on the bed, taking it all in. “What am I like in the future?”

The old man interrupts, “Well you’re dead.”

Jiyong eyes him angrily, and Seungri pouts, “Well, yes. But, how am I remembered?”

“A hero, in fact a large part of my childhood. Everyone knows you to be a hero, but nobody knows what happens after that.”

“After what?”

“When you d--”

The old man quickly cuts Jiyong off, “We cannot tell you, if we do then we will be met with more obstacles than the story already conveys. The ending will be the same, but Jiyong and you will struggle further.”

“I don’t mind staying here.” Jiyong grins, of course to be in the beauty of Lee Seunghyun was a dream. Soohyuk was one lucky man.

Jiyong grins further, and Seungri just blinks, but the blinks he feels a pang at his heart, and butterflies in his stomach.

 

\--


	6. Seunghyun vs Seunghyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungri likes to change his mind

“I still do not understand it.” Seungri admits.

Jiyong had come from the future, with the old man as his sidekick. They have weird rectangle boxes which are called smartphones and laptops. It’s weird, and his brain struggles to comprehend what is going on.

But, there are things such as potions, and spells, and all sorts of magic, that he’ll let this one slide. Well, not entirely of course. He’ll keep a close eye on it all, and regardless, Soohyuk has left Jiyong to look after him. Whatever was needed to be discovered would come out in due time.

Right now, his brain aches for a good sleep, especially knowing the events that would take place in the morning.

“All will be explained soon.” The old man speaks up as he pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, what he said.” Jiyong adds.

Seungri blinks and makes an exit for the door, “I bid you both goodnight, and hopefully I will come to understand your way of words.”

And then the Spouse is gone without any further words leaving the two dumbfounded in the middle of the chambers.

“That was not how I expected for it to go.” he admits.

The man shrugs climbing back into the soft bed, “Neither did I. The scroll had written he’d find out the truth much later, but of course you’re a weird one at that.”

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Jiyong scoffs.

The man is knocked out before he can even reply.

 

\--

Seungri isn’t sure what the feeling was when Jiyong had given him that grin. It’s like something was pooling up inside his stomach, as the saying goes of butterflies running around. It feels somewhat amazing.

Is it love?

No, surely not. But, it’s what Soohyuk describes to him when the older looks at him. But, that’s what Soohyuk thinks of to be love, it’s got to be different for himself. Seungri isn’t certain as to what it all means, but he knows he doesn’t mind the butterflies in his stomach at all. He’ll welcome them back anytime.

The night passes and the morning arrives, and he’s standing there lost in his thoughts. At the entrance of what is their home, their legacy.

Jiyong stands behind Seungri, bowing as Soohyuk gives him a nod. He’d given Jiyong a lengthy talk, but the idea was; protect Seungri. Protect Seungri no matter what it takes, and protect him he would.

It was no hidden secret that King Soohyuk highly favoured and loved Seungri, not even afraid to give him a small peck on the lips infront of the adoring onlookers. Seungri doesn’t react, completely stills. Whispers around laugh that he’s shy, but Soohyuk knows that it’s the opposite. Seungri just didn’t like showing off fake affection, and today happened to be the end of it all, the end for the time being.

Soohyuk places a haste kiss upon Seungri’s left hand. This time Seungri blushes. Maybe he’ll miss Soohyuk after all. Well, of course he will he’s known the man his entire life. But, it felt a bit different, as if there’s something wishing to come to the surface. But, Seungri buries it just as quickly.

“Please come back safely.” Seungri whispers into his ear.

There was no promise for a safe return but Soohyuk gave his word full of empty promises. It would have to do for now, and without a second glance the King was off with his trusted people, away to fight and put an end to it all.

The rest of the crowd files out, following and cheering as the King makes his way past them all, off to fight for them, to fight to keep Lee Seunghyun for them all. And Soohyuk becomes nothing but a distant blob, not even noticing that the workers and all have filed back to their duties, leaving just him and Jiyong watching from the entrance.

Seungri blinks and turns on his heel to face Jiyong, the man from the future who he has many questions for.

“Lead me to your chambers.” he instructs.

Jiyong does as told, even though the order catches him off-guard. What did Seungri want to know? The possibilities are endless, but the second the door shuts behind them, the youngest of the two rushes towards the smartphone that’s on the bed. It seems Jiyong didn’t bother hiding it anymore knowing that his secret most likely would not go past anyone else than Seungri. The boy seemed extremely trustworthy.

Seungri taps at the screen, but it simply vibrates in his hand from the wrong password combination. What on earth was this thing? He pushes the device towards Jiyong asking him to unlock it, and watching carefully as he leans over Jiyong’s shoulder, amazed at the wonderful device.

“Show me the painting of myself.” he refers to the picture taken last night.

“It’s not a painting, it’s a picture.”

Seungri blinks, and Jiyong sighs. He pulls up the picture and displays it on the screen, and Seungri watches on in awe. He had to admit, he was quite good looking.

“I am handsome.” he flatly admits. It’s the seriousness in his voice that Jiyong lets out a chuckle at.

And it slips out as well, “I agree.”

But it goes completely over Seungri’s head as the younger boy smiles, still in an amazed daze at the device. Yet, he snaps out of it within a few seconds.

“Right, inform me why you are here.”

Jiyong blinks. Seungri stares.

“Like I said last night, some random magic shit happened and now I gotta write this essay, and in my defence University is expensive, I need to pass this and I need you to cooperate.” Jiyong rambles continuously.

Seungri already knows however it still doesn’t make sense. He had never thought about the future, always being one to live in the moment. And now this handsome young man was standing infront of him with weird boxes, and drawings. It’s a bit hard to believe.

“Alright then, I guess you will have to remind me again, and I will accept your explanation daily.”

What an odd one.

Jiyong clears his throat, “Well, now that’s settled let’s discuss where to from here.”

“I do not need protecting.”

“Well, I’m older than you so you kind of need to listen to me, and on top of that Soohyuk will kill me if you don’t.”

Seungri tilts his head, “Okay.” Arguing is getting the best of him. It also shuts him up that Jiyong looks like he isn’t going to change his mind.

“Why are you agreeing so easily?”

“Because I simply do not understand what you are saying.”

“Oh.”

The old man pipes up, “That doesn’t exactly make it easier.”

Jiyong holds up the phone in his hand, and the textbook in the other, waving them both around in the air and quite enjoying how Seungri’s eyes follow the two.

“The future!” he emphasizes, “I have an assignment, if I fail it will be bad. You need to cooperate with me so I can pass and get a good job. Do you understand?”

“Well yes! If only you had explained it like that.”

At that Jiyong can just simply sigh.

 

\--

Dinner is a quiet event considering the chaos of the past few days. The long table is vacant apart from Seungri sitting at the end, playing around with his food. He twirls the cutlery with what is on his plate, a hand supporting his face. Boredom. He loves eating, so why was it so boring today?

Maybe, it’s because Soohyuk was the one with the endless chatter, and Seungri was simply the one to sit and eat. It worked out perfectly like that. Soohyuk and Seungri, two peas in a pod. Except, now it’s just Seungri, and an overly hungry Jiyong. The old man is also eyeing the food with drool wanting to escape his mouth.

“Have you eaten?” Seungri questions the elder standing next to him, his hands behind his back. Jiyong shakes his head. The old man pouts, and it truly does not suit him.

“Please eat, you need energy to protect me.”

It doesn’t even take a second before the two claim their seats next to the youngest. The maids getting the idea at once, as they return with enough to fill the two’s grumbling stomachs.

And then, it’s just the three of them.

“I haven’t had this good food in forever!”

“That’s a very long time. I hope you are eating well.”

“No--no”, Jiyong muffles from behind a full mouth, “What I mean is kind of like a metaphor? I don’t know, it’s just really good.”

“Yes, again please make sure you eat.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Comes the muffled reply.

“I’m going to excuse myself. Goodnight.” Seungri’s hair bounces with the sudden movement. Moving out of sight, hoping that Jiyong will follow him. But no, the other doesn’t, because food is more important. And it’s safe to assume that these future humans are incredibly weird.

Soohyuk would always chase after him, and ask what’s wrong. A hug here and there. But that was Soohyuk, and this was Jiyong.

Sliding down the door he screams in frustration, kicking his legs about in the air. Now now, now is not the time to be getting so extremely frustrated comes the reminder. But, who cares? He’s in charge now, he can do whatever he wants. Perhaps, it’s why he’s in Jiyong’s and the old man’s chambers and not his own. Somehow, his own two feet just led him here. If Jiyong asks he doesn’t have to answer, this is his property, and Jiyong should only follow his orders.

‘Yes Seungri! Be the boss!’ his mind screams.

Speaking of being the boss, he remembers that thing called a smartphone which is still laying openly on the bed. The selfie had been quite beautiful, incredibly handsome. It was simply marvellous and a pleasure to look at. Astounding in all the good ways, and truly he was running out of words to think of.

However, it seems that the device requires a password, which is just absurd. What could Jiyong even be hiding from him? But, even then the constant pressing of the phone screen doesn’t help a bit. It is only then the phone shows its lock screen once again, and it is only then that Seungri finally takes notice and a proper look at the wallpaper.

And it is only then the screen darkens, to reveal Jiyong looking on from behind. Darn, that was one thing he had forgotten to do - change his wallpaper.

“Seunghyun?”

“A friend of mine.” Jiyong confirms. “In the other world, not this one. He’s quite a softie, absolutely hell-bent on art and what not.”

The phone still sits firmly in Seungri’s grasp, his vision focused nowhere in particular. A wave of nostalgia always likes to hit him when it is the least expected.

“He is the same. Everyone paints him as someone terrible, but he is not. He is simply misunderstood.”

“Then why is Soohyuk out there battling for your love?”

Seungri shrugs, “Pride is more important for some.”

The youngest of the two sets the phone into Jiyong’s hand, not taking another glance at it at all.  
“The past is the past, we should not dwell on it any longer.”

Jiyong blinks. “Why are you so, I don’t know, not nosey about this? I expected that you would atleast have me kicked out by now for even knowing Seunghyun in another life.”

Seungri shakes his head. “That Seunghyun is the one of your life, not mine. It would be absurd for me to punish you.”

It was simply odd. It wasn’t even a day ago where Seungri was completely freaked out by all these futuristic devices. And now, he had taken it onboard without a second thought.

“Seungri, are you okay?”

“Do you think Soohyuk has another life where he is different?” the question comes suddenly. Jiyong wants to laugh it off, but the unshed tears say something else. “Or, where we are not in this kingdom, free to live how we want?”

Jiyong sighs deeply, “If Seunghyun and I both led lives here, then I’m sure he would have another life somewhere else too.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Nothing, it is complicated.”

“You’re acting weird.”

“Well, this is not how I expected for my week to go. But, I am learning to cope the best that I can.”

“Well, I mean a battle is the last thing anyone could have dreamed of--”

“It is all my fault.”

“Seungri, don’t think like that.”

“Had I simply put my foot down infront of Seunghyun then this would not have been happening. All I had to do was say a simple no and that would have been it.”

“But, even if you did, do you still think that Seunghyun would have let it been?”

At that Seungri blinks in deep thought. Surely, he would have? Seunghyun would have respected Seungri’s wishes, and that would have been the end of that. But, instead he left him hanging around for answers, it was quite absurd really. Surely, the wedding band adorning his finger would have been enough of a hint. Yet, Seunghyun did not care for that. He had to hear it from Seungri’s mouth, and his mouth only.

“We have to fight.”

“Woah--what?”

Jiyong has fought many battles in his life. Often, with the jar of strawberry jam in the morning, and the zip of his old backpack that refuses to open. But, fighting a King or something like that of another palace and such? Palace, or Kingdom, he was getting confused. But, regardless, Seungri was proposing to settle it once and for all.

He truly was the great Lee Seunghyun.

“This has all happened because of me. If I had just given him the answer then we would not be in this position!”

“Well,” Jiyong tries to calm himself, “it is stupid going into battle over such a thing. But, you going out there isn’t going to help anything.”

“Jiyong, please.”

“Seung--”

“For me, please?”

 

\--

 

Jiyong isn’t one for spontaneous situations, if he could even call it that. Battle over a marriage proposal? Darn, back in his world he’d heard of these terrible situations, but going into battle was never the answer.

Hell, his heart races just at the thought of it. Soohyuk is going to skin him alive for even putting Seungri in harm's way. But, he has to follow Seungri’s orders, so where to from here?

The conversation had been left unfinished, as Seungri had simply stared at him with nothing but guilt. He had then left to his own chambers, to fall asleep alone on that awfully large bed. He was bound to get lonely.

Funnily enough his heart aches at the thought.

“You know, you never told me your name.” Jiyong voices into the large room. The moon illuminating on the walls.

“I’m fine with being called old man, kiddo.”

“Okay, but what if something happens. I can’t yell that out, it feels odd.”

The old man snickers at the response. “Fine, call me Mr. B.”

“B?”

“I don’t know, I look like a man who would be called Mr. B.”

It makes no sense whatsoever, but he’ll have to agree for now. There’s other important issues on his mind.

“Should I let him go ahead with it? Isn’t it all too sudden, I mean it hasn’t even been 48 hours since Soohyuk left.”

Mr B shrugs, “I don’t know kiddo, he seems very determined. After all, I assume people in this age take offense easily?” it’s a question over an answer.

“I’m scared.”

“I’d be too, but you gotta let go of that fear. Seungri is your main priority.”

Jiyong almost laughs at that. If anything, it looks like Seungri will take care of them both perfectly fine.

“But, it’s too fast.”

“Jiyong, you can say it as many times as you like, but we both know nothing is going to change his mind. Start packing, who knows what time we’ll be needed.”

Jiyong sighs, “I just hope Google maps works here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I deeply apologise for the very late update. I’ve been going through some stuff, meaning that fanfiction is the last thing on my mind. However, I had a bit of time to write a chapter. The updates will vary between fast and slow, but regardless this fic won’t be abandoned.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AsianFanfics under the username: seungni
> 
> Will roughly have about eight to ten chapters


End file.
